Les joies du ski
by nut le schizo
Summary: Ahlala ! Le ski... un sport fort divertissant et familial... du moins... quand on n'a pas un auteur machiavélique et sadique qui a l'intention de gâcher nos vacances... n'est-ce pas Mathieu ?
1. Lundi- ça commence bien

Voilà ma toute première VRAIE fanfic !

Ce sera une simple fanfic "détente" pour bien commencer.

les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne n'appartiennent pas .

bonne lecture !

* * *

7h du matin. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison Sommet et tout le monde dormait paisiblement quand soudainement...

**-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ON SE RÉVEILLE !**

Il tomba littéralement de son lit, se releva et remit ses habituelles Ray-Ban avant de pester contre la seule personne qui aurait osé le réveiller ainsi: Mathieu, son créateur.

_putain qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?_

Il n'y avait pas de tournage prévu pour les 2 prochaines semaines, donc Mathieu devrait avoir une très bonne excuse pour ne pas se retrouver avec un balai dans le cul !

Il eut du mal à reconnaître Mathieu. On aurait plutôt dit une espèce de tas de pulls et de manteaux... On était en hiver , mais quand-même ! Il n'exagérait pas un peu là ?

**-Qu'est-ce tu veux gamin ? Je vite retourner me coucher. J'ai eu une nuit... agitée...**

**\- Tais-toi et va préparer tes affaires. On part skier ! **annonça joyeusement le vidéaste.

Le Patron en resta sur le cul. Skier ? Ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils ne l'avait plus fait et la dernière fois, il avait cru mourir tant c'était un bordel monstre de gérer tout le monde !

**-Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**-Tu restes seul à la maison sans réseau pour mater du porn et sans fric pour payer tes putes.**

Il marquait un point ! C'est lui qui avait l'argent des abonnés, c'est lui qui faisait la loi.

_du moins... de temps en temps... _pensait le criminel vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait enfreint cette "loi".

Mais, cette fois-ci, l'idée de devoir rester une semaine à s'embêter tout seul sans pouvoir se vider le stylo ne lui plaisait guère. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il se rendit dans chambre pour faire ses valises

* * *

7h30. Le silence était revenu dans la maison et chacun préparait ses affaires dans le plus grand des cal...

**-Non Geek tu ne prends pas la Xbox One avec toi ! C'est non-négociable ! Eh là Patron je veux vérifier ta valise !... Mouais c'est bon... va la mettre dans la voiture.**

Mathieu était vraiment un débutant ! Il savait pourtant que cette valise avait un double-fond dans lequel l'homme en costard rangeait... Non je ne crois pas que vous voudriez savoir !

**-Hippie tu ne prends pas de cannabis avec toi ! Non pas de LSD non plus ! Bon... tu peux garder tes champignons seulement si tu les laisses entre tes orteils **(un endroit très nutritif pour des plantes je tiens à le souligner !)

**\- Mathieu ! J'ai un problème !**

C'était le panda. Et ce qu'il disait n'annonçait rien de bon.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pan...**

Il allait l'étrangler... Devant lui se tenait le Panda, tentant de faire rentrer le synthé dans sa valise et notre Mathieu tout stressé devait déployer tout son self-control afin de ne pas mettre ses menaces de mort à exécution.

**-Panda... Tu peux me dire si tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire rentrer ce truc dans une valise ?**

**-Non... Pas vraiment... En fait c'était pour t'embêter !**

Le youtubeur vit rouge...

**-Je vais te tuer et puis je vais te ressusciter rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te laisser 1 heure seul avec le patron avant de te re-tuer !**

**-Arrête de me courir après ! Laisse moi !** l'espèce en voie de disparition était poursuivi par son créateur à travers les pièces du domicile, donnant une scène burlesque qui fit rire le Geek aux éclats.. avant de courir remettre la console à sa place devant le regard noir de Mathieu.

C'était comme ça à chaque départ de vacances... il fallait qu'il se détende le gamin !

* * *

8h30. Après les derniers préparatifs, tout le monde était fin prêt à partir ! Il ne restait plus qu'à se placer dans la voiture ! Etape, qui, dans une famille NORMALE se déroulait sans accroc... Maintenant rappelez-moi quand est-ce que la famille Sommet a été normale ?

**-Je me mets devant !**

**-Tant mieux pour toi le bouffeur de bambou ! Je pourrai être derrière toi pour t'...**

**-La,la,la j'écoute pas ! **disait l'ursidé en se bouchant les oreilles.

**\- je me mets derrière gros !**

**-Et moi je me mets où ? **demanda la victime de service.

**-Et bien... Geek... I places donc tu dois te mettre sur les genoux de quelqu'un... Pas sur les miens ou ceux de maître Panda car nous sommes devant... Le Hippie a une valise sur ses genoux **(et oui ! les coffres de Twingo, c'est petit !)**... donc tu dois te mettre sur ceux du Patron !**

Assis à l'arrière, le pervers lui décocha un sourire carnassier et ouvrit grand les bras.

**-Viens voir papa gamin...**

Le Geek blêmit.

**-Non pitié Mathieu ne me mets pas sur ses genoux ! Je serai sage, je ferai pas de bruit ! Mais pitié tout sauf ça !**

**-Calme-toi... **dit d'un ton rassurant l'adulte. **O****n en a que pour...** il regarda sur son GPS... **6h 40 de route ! Bon ne paniquons pas. On est juste à côté, il ne te fera rien.**

**-Ne me sous-estime pas gamin !**

**-Ta gueule ! Bon allez, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux... Quoique je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sûr de s'endormir sur les genoux du Patron...**

La personnalité monta à contrecœur sur les genoux du criminel qui lui chuchota :

**-Reste tranquille, ne fait pas de bruit, ne t'occupe pas de la bosse qui est sous toi et tout se passera bien...**

il acquiesça en frémissant quand il sentit ladite bosse sous son fessier (ça c'était pour les amateurs de lemons !).

**-Bon, allez **dit Mathieu. **C'est partiiiiiiii-**

Il freina brusquement et le Geek laissa échapper un petit cri

**-Qu'est qui se passe gros ?**

**-Rien... j'avais pas vu l'embouteillage...**

**-Des bouchons ? Mais on a même pas fait 20 mètres !**

**-Je sais **dit le conducteur en sanglotant. **Je sais...**

* * *

18h 30. Cela faisait plus de 8 heures que Mathieu conduisait et il commençait (légèrement) à craquer psychologiquement...

**\- MAIS PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CETTE CONDUITE DE MERDE ! ELLE EST OU LA POLICE QUAND ON A BESOIN D'ELLE ?**

**-Mathieu ?**

**-Qu'est ce qu'y a sale gosse ?**

**-j'ai envie de faire pipi...**

**-Quoi ? Mais on était à une station service il y a cinq minutes !**

**-S'il te plaît...**

**-NON ! Tu te débrouilles, tu n'avais qu'à y aller avant !**

**-Eh si le gamin se pisse dessus c'est moi qui prends ! Donc je te demande GENTIMENT de bien vouloir t'arrêter .**

il se mit sur le côté de la route en pestant contre ses autres personnalités.

**-Bon, Qu'est-ce t'attends ? Vas-y soulage-toi !**

**-Mathieu j'ai peur...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que les gens regardent ?**

**-Non. C'est le Patron qui me fixe...**

**-T'occupe pas de moi gamin, j'ai juste un peu soif...**

**-Je crois que je vais m'éloigner...**

Le geek satisfit son... besoin pressant et retourna dans la voiture.

* * *

21h 30. Mathieu se gara à la place de parking qu'il avait cherché durant des heures durant. Enfin ! Ils étaient à Méribel ! Ils regarda les autres :

Le Geek et le Patron dormaient, le Panda écoutait de la musique sur un MP3 et le Hippie avait mangé ses champignons et était en plein bad-trip.

Il soupira. Il se serait bien endormi lui aussi, mais malheureusement il devrait attendre encore un peu...

**-ON EST ARRIVES !**

Les deux dormeurs gémirent en ouvrant les yeux, le Panda retira ses écouteurs et le Hippie resta stoïque.

-** Tu dors en voiture Patron ?**

**-Je dormais pas... Je me reposais les yeux. **dit-il dans un bâillement

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, croulants sous les valises. Mathieu s'adressa à la réception :

**-Bonjour**

**-Bonsoir monsieur que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-J'ai réservé des chambres au nom Sommet.**

**-Sommet...Sommet... Ah j'ai trouvé ! Une chambre de trois et une chambre de deux c'est ça ?**

**-Précisément !**

**-Tenez, voici vos clefs, vous êtes étage huit, chambres 812 et 814**

**\- Où est l'ascenseur ?**

**-Il est actuellement en réparation **(hommage à mon ascenseur, qui m'a fait ce coup pendant 1 mois)**.**

**-Merci...**

Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer ! Maintenant il devait monter huit étages avec le Geek qui se plaignait, le Panda qui chantait et le Patron... qui ne disait rien pour une fois...

**-Enfin ! **dit-il, voyant les tant espérées portes 812 et 814 après 15 mn de souffrance extrêmes.

**-Bon Patron tu va dans la chambre double avec...** il hésita, il n'allait pas mettre le Geek avec lui, il n'était pas fou ! Le hippie ne saurait pas se défendre donc il restait... ** le Panda !**

Le désigné écarquilla les yeux

**-Mais par contre, Patron, si j'entends un bruit suspect, un craquement de lit trop fort, tu dors nu dans la neige et le froid.**

**-Ne me tente pas gamin.**

Ils rentrèrent donc dans leurs chambres respectives. Mathieu tomba sur un lit et s'endormit instantanément. Le Panda prit dans la valise son livre sur la Chine et le Geek réfléchit :

Trois ans plus tôt quand ils étaient venus, Mathieu ne l'avait laissé faire que de la luge. Il ne savait donc ni surfer, ni skier, il faudrait donc qu'il choisisse l'un des deux.

Il se dit qu'il verrait demain et se mit dans son lit avant de s'endormir rapidement.

C'était dons une journée de merde qui avait accueillit nos protagonistes pour leurs vacances. Mais, au fond, les embouteillages, les pauses-pipi imprévues, les ascenseurs en panne... C'est un peu ça aussi... les joies du ski.

* * *

Ep, ep,ep tu croyait t'en aller comme ça ? et non ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je vais avoir besoin de vous dans les reviews pour vois si le Geek prendra un surf ou bien des skis. Ce choix d'apparence anodin peu pourtant modifier toute la trame de l'histoire.

Alors n'oubliez pas de voter dans les Reviews !

à un prochain chapitre !


	2. Mardi- matinée- Ma carte bleue !

WHAAAAAT ? 8 fucking reviews ? ça fait pas beaucoup dit comme ça mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Surtout que c'est le 1er chapitre de ma 1ère fic !

Mais vous êtes complètement malades !

Donc le voici, le tant attendu, réclamé et désiré... CHAPITRE 2 !

Mais tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews anonymes !

Harmonie : Je me noie sous les parenthèses là ! ARGH ! et tu es ma toute première review anonyme ! voici ton prix, une bouteille d'air à peu près pur ! Garde la précieusement car dans 75 ans on en trouvera plus !

Romiche : Merde ! J'ai une mort sur la conscience ! Je culpabilise maintenant... ah ? C'est bon je me sens plus coupable !

Je vous avais demandé si vous vouliez voir le Geek avec des skis ou un surf et le surf gagne avec un score de 4-2 ... bon bah... j'ai vu plus serré...

Mon retard est dû à un manque d'inspiration, de motivation, un combo brevet+histoire des arts et une soudaine envie de re-regarder les harry potter...

**Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

10h 31 :

Ce devait être un rêve... la réalité n'aurait pas pu être si douce... Il était dans un tank et écrasait les voitures sur la route avant de mitrailler d'obus l'escalier de son hôtel. Il aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie, mais mes besoins scénaristiques en ont décidé autrement !

**-Mathieu... Mathieu ! Réveille-toi !**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le Geek qui le secouait par l'épaule. Il l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre si son corps engourdi n'avait pas protesté à tout mouvement.

**-Mmm... Quoi ?**

**-J'ai faim...**

**-Débrouille-toi avec les autres et laisse-moi dormir sale gosse...**

Il se pelotonna sous sa couette en espérant revenir sur ce doux rêve... et se retrouva finalement dans un rêve bizarre impliquant un concombre et du beurre... mais rien de bien important !

* * *

Le Geek alla voir le Hippie, mais celui-ci était juste en tailleur sur son lit, la bouche entrouverte et on pouvait deviner derrière ses lunettes ses yeux dans le vide. Il ne l'aiderait pas à calmer les grondements de son estomac...

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre voisine où étaient le Panda et le Patron. Avant d'entrer, il colla son oreille à la porte... Pas de bruits suspects... C'est bon, il pouvait rentrer ! Il entra dans la chambre encore dans l'obscurité malgré l'heure. Des ronflements dignes d'un ours le firent sursauter. C'était le Panda. Il s'approcha du lit double et regarda son "frère" dormir.

_il hiberne ! _se dit-il avec amusement.

Il se décida à chercher le Patron, manifestement réveillé, mais ne vit ni les suçons et traces de morsures cachés pas la couette sur le corps du Panda, ni le boxer bicolore à terre... (c'est bon ? T'es contente Harmonie ?)

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau l'alerta. Le Patron sortit de la salle de bain/toilettes torse nu. Il ne l'aimait pas... Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il l'accompagne s'il ne voulait pas manger tout seul, risquant ainsi une attaque de fangirls. Le Patron arrivait à éloigner les 9 dixièmes de celles-ci. Les restantes étaient des S.M, des fanfictionneuses, des Succubes et parfois mêmes des fanfictionneurs !

**-qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?**

**-J'ai... j'ai faim...**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu pourrais m'accompagner ?**

**-Débrouille-toi !**

**-Mais je pourrais me faire agresser, ou pire, me faire kidnapper par une fangirl !**

**-pfff... c'est non !**

**-s'il te plaît !**

**-Non.**

**-s'il te plaît !**

**-NON !**

**-... s'il te plaît ? *mode méga-kawaï activé***

**-...**

* * *

10h 37 :

**-Comment ça vous avez pas de vodka ? Même pas un shot de rhum ? Vous allez entendre parler de moi !**

Pourtant, l'idée de faire manger le Patron avec lui lui semblait bonne au début...

Il soupira avant de croquer dans son croissant et prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Le Patron revint à la table, l'air furieux et une tasse de café à la main grommelant des insultes dans son bouc médiocre.

**-*grumblbl* même pas de magazines pornos dans ce trou... *grumble* Si au moins ils vendait des capotes... *grumpf*...**

Un Mathieu sauvage apparût soudain, accompagné d'un Hippie pour le moins joyeux comme à son habitude... saluant les meubles et les plantes sur le passage... la routine quoi !

**-Salut les gee euh... les gars ! Bien dormi ? **leur demanda leur créateur

**-Très bien pour ma part... **Répondis le criminel avec son habituel sourire de prédateur sexuel...

**-Patron y'a des gosses ici !**

**-Justement gamin... justement...**

**-T'es dégueulasse... le Panda est pas avec vous ?**

**-Il se remet d'une nuit... agitée...**

**-Je pense que je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu.**

**-Tu penses bien gamin...**

Le Panda les rejoignît quelques minutes plus tard. Selon ses dires, il avait écopé de la moitié de lit la plus dure, lui ayant donné de nombreuses courbatures...

Aucun autre incident ne vînt déranger le petit déjeuner de la famille... A part pour le Hippie, qui malgré des efforts et une persévérance sans limite ne parvint pas à manger ses couverts...

* * *

11h 13:

**-Putain on se les caille ici !**

**-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas prendre une combinaison de cuir Patron !**

**-Vas te faire f- ** il fut interrompu par la boule de neige qui lui atterrit dans le cou.

Son visage vira au bleu et il se retrouva à gesticuler en tous sens pour retirer la neige qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du vêtement tout en assaisonnant le nom de jurons tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Pendant ce temps les autres se moquaient de lui en le pointant du doigt. Sauf le Hippie, compatissant car il avait le souvenir d'une expérience similaire.

Nul ne sut jamais qui avait envoyé la boule de neige car personne n'a encore commencé à chercher en fait...

* * *

11h 20 :

**-Bonjour messieurs !**

**-Bonjour !**

**-C'est pour quoi ?**

**-Nous venons nous équiper pour une semaine de ski.**

**-Je vous laisse choisir parmi ma gamme d'équipement dernier cri allant des skis pour débutant à la luge de compétition. Et pourquoi j'ai de si bons équipements me direz vous ? Et bien c'est parce que je suis en partenariat direct avec Intersp-... Monsieur ? Monsieur ?**

Mathieu était parti chercher des skis depuis belle lurette et le vendeur parlait depuis le début à un Hippie en mode "veille"...

Le Patron dans sa combi de cuir opta pour un surf uniformément noir bien entendu. Mathieu en doudoune orange bien voyante prit des skis sur lesquels était écrit: "The internet is for trolls". Le Panda lui, avait simplement gardé sa fourrure... l'arrangeant afin que le tout ressemble à un vêtement. Il avait choisi une pare de ski avec des motifs de bambou dessus. Le Hippie avec plusieurs couches de pulls sur lui, avait pris sur les conseils du vendeur une luge psychédélique "de compétition".

Seul le Geek, en simple combinaison rouge et blanche ne parvenait pas à ce décider, mais au bout de longues minutes de considération et d'un vote dans les reviews, il décida de prendre un surf avec les mots écrits : "Les jeux vidéos c'était mieux avant !"

Maintenant venait l'étape ultime avant de pouvoir sortir du magasin : le paiement !

**-Vous savez il y a une promotion de 50% en échange de votre âme... Mais non ! Je rigole !**

**-De toute façon il faut déjà avoir une âme avant de la vendre... n'est-ce pas Patron ?**

**-Très drôle...**

**-Donc nous avons 2 surfs, 2 paires de ski, 2 paires de bâtons, 4 paires de chaussures et une luge pour 4 jours ?**

**-Précisément.**

**-ça fera 750€.**

**-COMBIEN ?**

**-750€.**

**-Vous êtes sûr que je peux pas échanger mon âme ?**

**-Très drôle Monsieur... Maintenant mettez votre carte bleue dans la machine.**

Il grimaça avant de s'exécuter.

* * *

**-Donc maintenant il ne nous reste plus que les forfaits et on pourra y aller sur les pistes !**

ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et leur enthousiasme s'effondra devant la file (ou la queue si vous préférez ! :D) qui s'étalait devant eux... durant 45 longues, longues, trèèès longues minutes ils attendirent dans le silence que ce soit à leur tour, combattant vaillamment l'envie de puncher les caissières qui papotaient ensemble toutes les 5 secondes. Leur tour vint enfin... afin de récompenser leur efforts.

**-C'est pour quoi ?**

**-Ce serai pour des forfaits.**

**-Je sais ! C'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis conne ! Vous les voulez jusqu'à quand ?**

**-Jusqu'à vendredi.**

**-Et combien de forfaits ?**

Le Patron s'écria violemment **-Bah t'as qu'a nous compter pouffiasse !**

La caissière ravala ses injures et tapa sur son ordinateur.

**-Vous voulez des forfaits visite ou complet ?**

**-Quelles est la différence ?**

**-Le forfait complet permet d'accéder à l'ensemble du domaine et un bout du domaine voisin, et le forfait visite permets d'accéder aux randonnées et aux musées des environs. Si vous prenez un forfait visite ça vous coûtera 150€**

**-Et pour le forfait complet ?**

Elle tapa quelques chiffres sur l'ordinateur.

**-C'est 1749,99€. Y'a un siège si vous avez peur du malaise.**

Le vidéaste s'assit en effet sur le siège pour souffler un peu, puis sortit sa carte bleue en ignorant le déchirement en lui...

La troupe sortit ensuite du bâtiment afin de rejoindre la station de télécabine...

* * *

Et oui j'ai l'intention de découper les journées en deux parties afin de vous sortir des trucs plus régulièrement (Je vais me concentrer sur l'écriture un peu !)

J'en profite pour vous proposer de mettre une review ** original non ?**

Je vous demande aussi de passer vers ma fanfic "l'amnésique" **genre tu fais ta pub comme ça toi !** car c'est vraiment celle qui compte jusque là le plus à mes yeux !

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Mardi- soir- Tout n'est pas si horrible

Voici le troisième chapitre des joies du ski. Il est arrivé vite pas vrai ?... Bon j'avais mon brevet, mes vacances, et j'étais occupé !

**Nous sommes quand même outrés ! Tu sera brulé vif sur un grand bûcher !**

_A maure ! A maure !_

Non ! Pas taper ! Pas taper !

bref... **les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

12 h 20 :

Ils allaient enfin arriver à skier ! Il avait enduré les embouteillages, monté 8 étages avec les valises, mis au plus mal sa carte bleue mais il allait enfin pouvoir skier ! Mathieu Sommet était aux anges... Les derniers jours avaient été si mauvais... il pensait que rien ne pourrait arriver de pire... enfin... si les pensées pouvaient devenir réelles ça se saurait !

La troupe se dirigea vers les télésièges afin de monter sur les pistes. Le Geek, tenant tant bien que mal son surf demanda au Patron :

**\- Tu peux m'aider ?**

Le criminel sexuel le regarda... et continua sa route, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Le Geek, ne connaissant pas énormément d'insultes... sortit ce qu'il avait en stock:

**\- Vas te faire mettre à jour !**

**\- Pardon ? **dit le criminel avec un regard menaçant

**\- Non rien...**

Arrivé au télésiège, le gérant de l'infrastructure lorgna chaque membre de la famille Sommet,avant d'arrêter son regard sur le Hippie et sur sa "luge de compétition":

**\- Eh vous !**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a gros ? **demanda le drogué

**\- Il faut des skis ou un surf pour aller sur les pistes. Vous prenez pas votre luge sur le télésiège. **lui répondit-on

**\- Pourquoi gros ? **demanda le drogué

**\- Parce que c'est interdit.**

**\- Pourquoi gros ? **demanda le drogué

**\- C'est le réglement.**

**\- Pourqu...**

**\- STOP ! C'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! **s'écria l'employé

**\- Excusez moi... Il est avec nous c'est pas possible de l'emmener ? **Demanda le "père de famille"

**\- Débrouillez vous entre vous ! Moi j'ai pas le droit de le laisser passer.**

**\- Il peut vraiment rien faire ici ?**

**\- Y'a la "descente du fun" une petite pente que l'on peut descendre en luge là bas. **dit-il en pointant une petite descente de 10 mètres sur laquelle descendait des enfants, pour la plupart en bas-âge.

Le Patron observa ladite pente, se lècha les lèvres/babines et dit :

**\- J'crois finalement que j'vais rester à cette pente moi...**

**\- Il n'en n'est pas question ! Tu viens avec nous ! **dit le Créateur

**\- Et qu'est ce qui me force ? **demanda avec insolence le Patron

**\- Ce serait dommage que tu perdes tout moyen de reproduction par un moyen impliquant des ciseaux et beaucoup de douleur...**

Anticipant la douleur, il grimaça:

**-D'accord d'accord... Si tu insistes...**

**\- Et moi gros je fais quoi ?**

**\- Bon bah... tu vas rester à la descente. Avec ça pour manger.**

Il lui tendit quelques billets afin d'acheter de la nourriture.

**\- Mais c'est pas peace gros !**

**\- Pourquoi donc ? **

**\- J'vais pas manger du papier c'est pas bon gros ! **dit avec effroi le Hippie

**\- Non mais... Bon je vais t'expliquer...**

* * *

Ils laissèrent, après de nombreuses explications sur la non-comestibilité du papier, le Hippie du côté de la "descente du fun" et s'installèrent donc à quatre sur le télésiège.

**-Pfiou... on va enfin skier !**

**-Tu vends la peau du Panda avant de l'avoir tué tu sais Mathieu ? **dit l'ursidé

**-C'est bon je vois pas ce qui pourrais nous arriver là...**

Le télésiège s'arrêta comme pour signifier son désaccord.

**-... PUTAIN !**

Chacun (sauf Mathieu...) gloussa.

5mn s'écoulèrent, puis 10, et 15... et à 20 minutes le Panda commença à chanter :

**\- Etoile des neiges, mon coeur amoureux...**

**\- TA GUEULE ! **cria le Patron

**\- Patron, tes goûts musicaux sont exaspérants. **dit l'ursidé en soupirant

**\- J'vais t'en faire manger du goût du vas voir !**

**\- Eh ! Laisse moi tranquille ! **

**\- Laisse toi faire... ça sera mieux pour nous deux.**

**\- EH ! VOUS ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET LE PROCHAIN QUI FAIT CHIER JE LE BALANCE PAR DESSUS BORD ! **se mit à hurler Mathieu

Le silence reprit son cours et le Geek, pour combler l'ennui, sortit une 3DS

**\- Geek... avec notre chance tu vas la faire tomber... et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en racheter une autre !**

**\- Je pense qu'on a été assez malchanceux comme ça et puis...**

La console lui glissa des mains... commença à tomber... et atterrit par le plus grand des hasard sur le ski droit de Mathieu...

**-** **... Geek... Je vais récupérer cette console... je vais la ranger... et tu ne vas plus jamais, JAMAIS la ressortir c'est compris ?**

**\- D'a- d'accord...**

Le télésiège reprit sa route et ils arrivèrent en haut 5mn plus tard.

**\- Bon... on va VRAIMENT pouvoir skier maintenant... sauf si quelqu' un veut signaler un (autre) problème...**

**\- Euh... Mathieu ?**

**\- Quoi Panda ?**

**\- Regarde...**

Il chaussa son ski, leva le pied mais son ski ne suivit pas celui-ci...

**\- Putain... putain... putain, putain !**

**\- On fait quoi du coup ?**

**\- Déjà je vais t'aider...**

Le vidéaste appuya sur le truc (je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle) pour déchausser ses skis... qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce...

**\- ...**

**\- ça va ?**

**\- Pu- TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !**

**\- Attention tu vas déclancher son avalanche.**

C'était le Patron qui avait parlé. Mathieu le regarda d'un oeil noir...

\- **Et on fait quoi alors ?**

**\- On va essayer de descendre pour aller les faire réparer au magasin... Mais j'ai bien dit ESSAYER ! En attendant, Geek et Patron vous surfez ensemble et tu lui apprends Patron !**

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me coltiner ce gosse ?**

**\- Parce que tu est le seul qui sait surfer ici !**

**\- Alors t'étonnes pas de le retrouver avec un gouffre à la place de l'anus !**

**\- T'oseras pas !**

**\- Tu veux parier ?**

**\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !**

**\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Tu pourrais mystérieusement "disparaître" de l'émission...**

**\- J'ai trop de fans pour ça gamin !**

**\- Le Prof aussi avait beaucoup de fans !**

**\- Le Prof avait un balai dans le cul lui !**

**\- Et tu risque d'en avoir un aussi si tu ne surfe pas avec le Geek dans les trente prochaines secondes !**

**\- C'est sensé me faire peur ? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte !**

**\- ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTEZ !**

C'était le Geek qui avait crié... quoique hurlé était un terme plus approprié !

Il y eut un tremblement, et le silence revint...

-** J'ai cru qu'il y aurait eu une avalanche...**

**\- Bah c'est ce qui va arriver si vous continuez à vous comporter comme des gosses. C'est moi ici "l'enfant", l'immature, et pourtant je vous trouve cons... mais à un point !**

**\- Patron !** (il le pointa du doigt) **tu vas m'apprendre à surfer et ce, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !**

**\- Mais je...**

**\- Mathieu ! **(il le pointa du doigt) **tu vas aller réparer tes skis avec Maître Panda et tu vas voir comment se débrouille le Hippie. Le connaissant il a eu le temps de faire une dizaine de conneries !**

**\- D'accord mais...**

**\- Et maintenant chacun fais ce qu'il a à faire DANS LE PLUS GRAND DES CALMES !**

Un ange passa...

**\- Bon... bah on va y aller le Panda et moi...**

Et ils partirent en direction d'en bas, Mathieu avançant tant bien que mal avec ses skis et Maître Panda portant les siens à bout de bras.

* * *

12 h 40 :

Il avait faim... il avait tellement faim... les couverts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à manger ne l'avait pas rassasié... Il aurait bien mangé les papiers que Mathieu lui avait donné... mais son créateur lui avait répété 100 fois de ne pas les manger...

Une douce odeur de chili con carne arriva à ses narines... cette odeur provenaitdu sol... Le sol était du chili depuis le début ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? il en pris un peu dans le creux de son gant, et goûta le plat... c'était fade, froid... très froid même... mais il avait si faim... il n'allait pas faire le difficile !

Il prit donc de pleines poignées de chili froid et inspira profondément avant de le manger avec voracité.

* * *

13 h :

**\- Hippie ?**

**\- Nom nom mionch...**

**\- Hippie... pourquoi tu manges la neige dégueulasse sur laquelle tout le monde a marché ?**

**\- Mionch nom...**

**\- Si au moins tu avais passé un coup d'aspirateur Bissell...**

**\- Crouch slurp...**

**\- Pourquoi je lui ai laissé prendre ses champignons...**

**\- Nom... Mathieu ? Tu veux du chili ?**

**\- Lache cette neige Hippie... Panda tu veux bien l'amener dans le restaurant le plus proche qu'il puisse manger de la VRAIE nourriture ?**

**\- Si tu veux... tu t'occupe des skis ?**

**\- Oui. Et de ce vendeur par la même occasion... **dit-il alors que son visage prenait une expression plus grave... plus agressive...

* * *

**\- Allez... Viens Hippie... **dit en soupirant le Panda tandis qu'il tirait le Hippie vers le restaurant "Le bouc blanc" à quelques pas d'ici. Mais le drogué ne se laissait pas faire, s'accrochant au "chili" comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

**\- J'veux pas gâcher le chili gros !**

**\- Si tu veux tu pourras prendre du chili au restaurant !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! **En réalité, l'ursidé se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de chili dans un restaurant de montagne, mais il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi pour que le Hippie le suive.

**\- Et le chili par terre ? La planète va pas l'aimer gros !**

**\- Euh... d'autres personnes aussi affamées que toi finiront bien par le manger...**

**\- Si tu le dis...**

Le Panda soupira intérieurement de soulagement alors que son compagnon commençait à se diriger vers le restaurant.

* * *

Mathieu était devant la boutique de skis. Les skis du Panda dans ses bras et les siens à ses pieds. Il poussa la porte et entra. Ce n'était le même vendeur que tout à l'heure. Celui-ci s'exclama alors :

**\- Hey ! Vous n'avez pas à rentrer avec vos skis aux pieds monsieur. Alors enlevez-les s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Il est là le problème ! Je peux pas les enlever !**

**\- Ah ? C'est sûrement le ski qui s'est déréglé. Je peux voir ça ?**

**\- Regardez ceux là !** dit le vidéaste en donnant les skis du Panda

Intérieurement, Mathieu était persuadé que le dérèglement des skis était la faute de l'autre vendeur qui avait mal fait son boulot.

L'autre posa l'un des skis sur une table et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Puis, après 30 secondes de réflexion, il déclara :

**\- C'est bien déréglé...**

**\- Combien vous compter me faire payer la réparation hein ? 50 euros ? 100 euros ? 1000 euros ? Car sachez que je risque pas de débourser le moindre centime pour l'erreur de votre collègue de merde qui me casse les couilles !**

**\- Calmez vous... J'ai pas l'intention de vous faire payer deux-trois coups de tournevis ! Et puis le dérèglement a du se produire dans un télésiège ou une télécabine. Vous avez été pris dans le gros blocage du télésiège à côté ?**

**\- Oui. Sûrement un truc bien con encore...**

**\- Détrompez vous ! Le ski d'un type est tombé sur une piste, plus précisément sur le crâne d'un gamin. Du coup, le temps que les secours arrivent...**

**\- Ah bon ? Je savais pas... Merde... Au fond j'ai raison c'est con comme truc mais... merde quoi ! Le gosse va bien ?**

**\- Je sais pas... **

**\- J'me sens con de m'être énervé un peu...**

**\- Bah c'est pas grave ! Vous avez l'air d'en avoir bavé vous et votre ami avec les skis ! J'aurai été en colère aussi je pense. Mais bon. Assez discuté ! Je vous répare vos skis ou on s'enracine ?**

Sur ce, il tourna quelques vis, bougea les attaches et resserra les vis en moins d'une minute. Les skis du Panda étaient réparés.

**\- Par contre monsieur pour vos skis vu que vais pas pouvoir les mettre sur la table vous pourriez vous asseoir dessus ?**

**\- J'ai le choix ?**

**\- Pas vraiment... sauf si vous voulez garder les skis aux pieds...**

**\- ... euh... **Il s'assit sur la table.

Le vendeur s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveaux des skis. Tâta les dures appendices (là c'est le moment où les pervers s'agitent...) et les examina sous tous les angles. Sa mine était plus renfrognée avec cette paire là...

**\- Ce sera plus compliqué cette fois... **

**\- Ah bon ? Il se passe quoi ?**

**\- En fait cette fois c'est pas tellement un déréglage, mais plus le système qui permet d'enlever le pied qui s'est bloqué... plus un petit déréglage qui serre le pied. Je vais desserrer les pieds comme ça vous pourrez enlever vos skis mais par contre pour débloquer ça risque de me prendre l'après midi... Donc vous risquez de pas pouvoir skier aujourd'hui... vous viendrez passer les chercher demain matin OK ?**

**\- *soupir* Bon bah je vais passer demain... De toute façon je me serais sûrement pris un ski tombant d'un télésiège sur la tête en skiant aujourd'hui avec ma chance alors...**

Le vendeur desserra les skis et Mathieu put enfin sentir le sol sous ses chaussures de ski super lourdes qui sont galères pour marcher. Il soupira encore... Mais de soulagement cette fois, content d'en avoir fini avec ce problème...

Il sortit du magasin avec les skis du Panda et se dirigea vers le "Bouc Blanc"

* * *

13: 10

Le Patron et le Geek se... Non en fait je blague on parle toujours de Mathieu, le Panda et le Hippie ! Je sais je suis méchant. J'aime bien être méchant. J'aime bien parler tout seul alors que tout le monde a déjà sauté au prochain paragraphe... BREEEEF... Reprenons !

Mathieu rejoignit ses deux personnalités à leur table à l'extérieur du restaurant. Le Hippie mangeait déjà une assiette pleine de chili et le Panda semblait attendre son plat.

Leur créateur s'assit et dit au Panda :

**\- Ils ont du chili ici ?**

**\- Ils ont aussi des pousses de bambous ! Je sais c'est bizarre... en fait, c'est un peu comme si quelqu'un savait qu'on allait venir... **

**\- C'est bizarre... Tu m'as commandé quelque chose ?**

**\- J'ai pensé qu'un simple steak-frites t'irai... donc je me suis pas cassé la tête...**

L'estomac de Mathieu se manifesta... Ce dernier avait eu tellement de problèmes aujourd'hui... Il n'avait pensé à aucun moment à son ventre. Celui-ci approuva par un grondement.

**\- J'ai tellement faim je serai capable de manger mes couverts... **

**\- J'te déconseille gros... c'est dégueu ! **dit soudainement le Hippie

**\- C'était une hyperbole en fait Hippie...**

**\- C'est pour quoi ça ? De l'hyper-soupe ? **(BLAGUE LOURDE DÉTECTÉE ! ÉVACUATION IMMÉDIATE DES LECTEURS !)

**\- En fait laisse tomber ça vaut mieux...**

Un serveur arriva. Deux plats le long du bras gauche et une carafe dans la main droite. Il déposa la carafe et les mets sur la table.

**\- Voila le bambou pour vous je présume... **Dit-il en posant le plat devant le Panda **Et le steak-frites. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous venez voir au bar.**

Le Panda demanda au serveur :

**\- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez du bambou et du chili ici ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop... une lubie bizarre du chef... **(Je l'avoue c'est moi qui l'ait forcé a les mettre au menu... pour les besoins de la fanfic !)

\- **C'est bizarre mais bon je vais pas me plaindre...**

**\- Les gars ! **s'exclame le Hippie **Après ce qu'on vécu ces derniers jours, vous savez ce que je pense ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- ... J'ai oublié.**

Après cette intervention très utile du drogué, ils mangèrent de bon cœur et finirent leur repas.

* * *

13 : 15

Pendant ce temps, le Geek et le Patron s'étaient dirigés vers un espace plus haut avec une surface plane et une légère pente.

Le pervers dit à son petit compagnon :

**\- C'est un bon endroit pour que tu t'entraînes... Donc chausse ton surf. **

Le Geek s'exécuta

**\- Sache Geek, que lors de la première journée de ski ou de surf, ce qu'il faut faire, c'est apprendre à tomber... donc... essaie de te mettre debout et on va voir si tu tombe bien.**

Le Geek tenta de se lever, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sur un surf et tomba.

**\- T'as tout compris gamin. Maintenant tu fais ça toute la journée pendant que je lis.**

**\- Tu vas lire quoi ?**

**\- Cinquante nuances de purple...** (Référence !)** Un truc sado-maso qui implique de interactions sexuelles avec des enfants morts, et un peu de mécanophilie aussi... Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique dans les détails ? Voire que je te fasse une démonstration ?**

**\- Je vais continuer d'essayer de me mettre debout je pense...**

**\- Sage décision. **

* * *

14 : 30

**\- Patron... j'ai faaaim !**

**\- Je sais. C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis.**

**\- Pourquoi on va pas manger ?**

**\- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit ? "Première journée : On tombe" Et j'ai pas dit "Première journée : on mange" Donc tu tombes et tu la ferme. J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le livre et pourtant c'est un passage intéressant !**

**\- Tu pourrais au moins me donner une de tes barres que tu manges !**

**\- Lis l'emballage et tu comprendras pourquoi je t'en donne pas. **dit le pervers en tendant une barre

Le geek regarda l'emballage et s'exclama alors :

**\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il a marqué... des trucs... dans une langue bizarre que je comprends pas ! Je suis choqué !**

**\- Fais le malin pendant que tu peux... Il y a marqué... ** Il chuchota à l'oreille du gamer la traduction...

Celui-ci blêmit et balbutia :

**\- J'aurais vomi si mon estomac contenait quelque chose...**

**\- Ton estomac va se prendre un coup si tu continue pas de tomber...**

**\- D'a-d'accord...**

* * *

14 : 40

Mathieu, le Panda et le Hippie avaient mangé leurs plats et avaient tous pris un dessert et un café (sauf le Hippie qui avait déjà l'estomac rempli par la neige de tout à l'heure). Ils payèrent et sortirent du "Bouc Blanc" repus. Ce bon repas les avaient tous mis de meilleure humeur.

**\- Au fait Panda, le vendeur a réparé tes skis donc si tu veux tu peux aller skier en solo pendant que je reste avec le Hippie !**

**\- ça te va de rester seul avec le Hippie ?**

**\- Je vais me débrouiller comme toujours...**

**\- Du coup on se retrouve à l'hôtel à 18h/ 18h 30 ?**

**\- C'est ça ! Va chercher les deux autres et assure toi que le Geek n'a pas été violé !**

**\- Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure !**

Et l'ursidé partit vers le télésiège en direction des pistes.

Mathieu et le Hippie restèrent à leur place pendant que la population du Paradis passait... (un ange passa, la population du Paradis passa... non ?)...

Mathieu, ennuyé proposa alors :

**\- On pourrait faire de la luge ? Sauf si tu veux rester là pendant 3h 20 ?**

**\- On a une luge gros ? **

**\- Oui... la luge que tu as pris pour la semaine...**

**\- C'est ça une luge ? **

**\- Oui c'est ça une luge ! Du coup on en fait ou pas ?**

**\- Attends gros... je dois réfléchir... je dois... réfléchir... ré...flé... chir... ok ça me va gros !**

**\- Du coup on va à la descente du fun ?**

**\- C'est ça la descente du fun ? **dit le Hippie en pointant la pente** ça lui va pas comme nom ! Les créateurs du nom en avaient sûrement... pas assez pris pour avoir de l'inspiration...**

**\- Ouais... Tu as sûrement raison... Mais on a que ça faire donc bon...**

**\- On pourrait faire un bonhomme de neige !**

**\- Si le Panda était là il aurait dit : "Je veux faire un bonhomme de neeige !"  
Le Patron aurait une blague perverse sur les carottes je pense...  
Et le Geek serait directement parti rassembler la neige en boules... **

**\- Ouais mais ils sont pas là !**

**\- Merci j'ai remarqué... **

**\- Du coup on fait un bonhomme de neige ou de la luge ?**

**\- On peut faire les deux tu sais... on a beaucoup de temps à perdre donc... Allons-y !**

* * *

16 : 35

**\- Patron regarde ! **

**\- Tu veux quoi encore ?**

**\- Regarde !**

Le Geek, fier de lui-même, tenait debout sur le surf, les jambes un peu tremblotantes.

**\- Geek... Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si con ? Je t'ai dit : "Première journée : ON TOMBE !"**

Et il poussa le pauvre gamer qui tomba lourdement dans la neige en réprimant un sanglot.

* * *

17 : 40

Le Geek continuait de tomber encore et encore... soudainement apparut dans son champ de vision le sauveur de son calvaire représenté par un costume bicolore.

Le plus jeune déchaussa alors son surf et courut vers le Panda pour se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.

**\- Il s'est passé quoi Geek ?**

**\- Il m'a laissé mourir de faim !**

**\- Il t'a pas... enfin... tu vois quoi !**

**\- Physiquement non... **dit-il en se remémorant la traduction des emballages de barres

**\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Patron ?**

**\- Officiellement, c'était pour qu'il s'entraîne... Officieusement, c'est parce que j'avais la flemme de chercher un resto. Il n'avait qu'a prendre sa propre bouffe. **répondit le pervers.

**\- T'es vraiment chiant Patron... Je me demande ce que va penser Mathieu de tout ça !**

**\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que Mathieu ignore certaines choses sur toi et sur ce qu'il se passe la nuit tombée... Donc tu ne vas rien dire et toi non plus le gosse si tu veux pas que ta vie ne devienne l'enfer sur terre.**

**\- Vas te faire foutre. **dit le Panda

**\- Pourtant c'est toi qui est bon pour ça d'habitude non ?**

**\- Tais-toi. Je suis venu parce c'est Mathieu vous attends à l'hôtel dans 20 mn. Donc vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de venir.**

**\- Moi en tout cas je vais avec Maître Panda ! **(c'est l'une des rares fois ou je l'appelle par son vrai nom...) dit le Geek, son surf à la main, prêt à partir de cet endroit où il était trop tombé.

**\- Mathieu va me prendre mes bouquins si je viens pas. Donc...**

* * *

18 : 10

Mathieu et le Hippie attendaient les autres personnalités dans la chambre tranquillement. Il avaient passé l'après-midi à s'occuper comme ils pouvaient : faisant de la luge, des batailles de boules de neiges (que Mathieu gagna haut-la-main vu la passivité du Hippie dans le combat), etc...

Les attendus entrèrent dans la chambre. Le Patron charriant le Panda, celui-ci se retenant d'exploser de colère... ou de rougir selon les boutades de l'homme au costume et le pauvre Geek, les jambes tremblotantes à cause de l'exercice physique de la journée.

**\- Alors ? **demanda Mathieu **Vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?**

**\- Moi j'ai skié histoire de m'échauffer pour les choses sérieuses ! **dit Maître panda

**\- N'est-ce pas ? **dit le pervers, un sourire carnassier collé sur le visage

**\- Ta gueule ! **répliqua l'ursidé alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent

Le Patron ricana.

**\- Sinon, **demanda Mathieu afin d'éviter que les choses dégénèrent **t'as appris quoi sur le surf Geek ?**

Celui-ci sentit qu'il était trop épuisé pour que ses jambes le tiennent et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol plus dur la neige cette-fois.

**\- Voilà ! C'est ça le gosse que j'ai entraîné ! Un tomber parfait... j'suis fier putain !**

On aurait réellement dit que le Patron débordait de fierté, mais celui qui roulait actuellement une grosse pelle au sol se doutait que ce n'était qu'une comédie afin de se foutre allègrement de lui.

* * *

21 h 00

Mathieu se glissa sous ses couvertures. Le dîner de l'hôtel l'avait repu et il se sentait sur le point d'exploser tellement son ventre était plein. Repas durant lequel le Geek avait été particulièrement vorace. Pourquoi ? Le mystère restait complet pour lui. Le Hippie avait essayé de manger normalement, un peu moins sous l'effet des champignons que ce matin et le Patron avait continué de faire chier Maître panda, faisant ses remarques les plus perverses pendant que son voisin de table buvait de l'eau, simulant des actes pas très catholiques sous son nez et d'autres choses que Mathieu avait préféré oublier...

Tandis que le Geek semblait dormir, le Hippie restait assis sur son lit. Mathieu aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais, fatigué par cette journée, il s'endormit.

En réalité, le Geek ne trouvait pas le sommeil, empli de dégoût et de terreur en repensant aux barres que le Patron mangeait... Le Hippie lui, se concentrait, tentait de se divertir tout seul pour ne pas penser au terrible froid que le manque commençait à installer en lui.

* * *

**\- Alors comme ça on s'échauffe pour les choses sérieuses ?**

**\- Lâche moi.**

**\- Pourtant toi tu m'as pas lâché ! J'ai encore des traces de griffes partout sur le dos !**

**\- Pourquoi Mathieu a-t-il pris une chambre avec un lit double ?**

**\- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu l'avais supplié à genoux ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

**\- Tu me dégoûtes.**

**\- Je sais, et c'est ça qui m'excite...**

**\- Ne me TOUCHE pas ! ** s'exclama l'ursidé alors que le criminel passait sa langue dans son cou.

**\- Sinon quoi ?**

Maître Panda bougea alors à une vitesse surhumaine. Attrapant "cinquante nuances de purple" et l'assénant le plus fort possible sur la tête du Patron qui perdit conscience sous le choc. Le Panda l'enferma dans la salle de bain au cas où il se réveillerait et se mit sous ses couvertures en tentant de s'endormir.

* * *

Pfiou ! Il était long ce chapitre ! Plus long que les deux autres réunis ! Je peux être pardonné pour l'attente ? Et aussi avoir une review ? s'iiiiil te plaaaaaaît !

Si vous mettez pas de review bah je... euh... je trouverai une menace très menaçante !


	4. Hors-série- De longues reviews

Et voilà un chapitre hors-série qui arrive trop vite pour vous comme Sonic parce que vous êtes trop LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTS !

Pardon. Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. Pardon... partez pas siouplaît

Donc ce chapitre est complètement dédié aux réponses de reviews anonymes car Peter Queen en a laissé deux trèèès longues et je me sentais pas de laisser 1500 mots juste en réponses pour un simple chapitre. Donc Peter je te remercie pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir mais je te propose de te créer un compte pour poster tes reviews comme ça je pourrais te répondre en MP ! Bref... Let's begin !

* * *

**Peter Queen :** Sache qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'avais pas prévu d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Mais ton énorme roman m'a tellement collé un sourire de débile que je me sens obligé de répondre. C'EST CA QUE TU VOULAIS HEIN SADIQUE ! TU VEUX ME TUER EN ME PRIVANT DE SOMMEIL HEIN CONNARD !  
Pardon...

C'est simple, pour longue review, longue réponse de review !

T'inquiètes pas j'avais moi aussi des images bien précises en tête, et je suis aussi un mec. High five bro ! C'est pas le passage que j'ai trouvé le plus épique, mais je suis content que tu l'ai enjoyé (oui je parle english alors que je devrais pas je fais c'que j'veux merde !)

Ne dis rien... le silence est la plus douce des mélodies... après les chansons fnaf bien sûr !

Nut le schizo vous présente son plat de Geek saignant parsemé d'herbes de provence et sur son lit de laitue... sans oublier la pomme dans la bouche... *sourire pervers*

Nya ?

C'est à cause du Patron que le gosse de la table à côté a demandé à ses parents ce qu'était une capote et qu'ils ont été gênés. C'était inutile comme précision.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi j'engage des négociations diplomatiques avec les insectes pour qu'ils arrêtent de me faire chier... Un jour ils me comprendront... Un jour... J'ai espoir d'un monde de paix entre humains et insectes... en attendant... *attrape une tapette à mouches*

AntoineDaniel : Il bugue parce que son processeur est rouillé... Laisse-moi donc l'huiler !

Un sourire long comme ta review ? Cool alors !

Laisse toi faire ! SUCCOMBE AU NUDISME ! AYAYAYA ! VOIS DES HOMMES NUS ! *à lire avec la voix de Bob Lennon*

Je l'imagine très bien aussi t'inquiète ! Et j'aime le mot libidineux. Il est marrant à prononcer. Libidineux... libidineux... li... bidineux ! libi... dineux ?... Non j'ai pas l'air con tu as tort !

Bah pour le coup, là, qui tente n'a rien aussi... Malheureusement...

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il prendrait comme tenue pour skier... puis il est apparu... apparition divine et inspiratrice... Le Patron en tenue de cuir... Puis ensuite il a se déshabiller. J'ai donc arrêté de lire du yaoi pour un moment afin d'éviter que ce genre d'hallucinations empire...

Faire un long pavé en guise de review donne aussi un sourire débile à l'auteur...  
Je t'aime aussi pour ça. On se marie ? (Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants adoptés.)

Nut le schizo vous présente son Patron boudeur !  
Tun déguisé en Patron : Ce costume est ridicule. Je boude vraiment là...  
Patron : T'as dit quoi là ?

Je viens de le rendre compte que j'aurais pu faire dire au Patron un truc du genre : « je vais te l'insérer dans ta machine tu vas voir... » Bon je peux pas tout faire mais comme ça tu auras pu rigoler quand même !

C'est facile de créer des personnages insupportables quand on vit avec Tun !  
Tun : Je t'enterre sous mes excréments. Connard.

En fait c'est très cher perce que... euh en fait... il s'est passé que... euuuuuh...  
Tun : Il avait envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un comme dans chacune de ses fanfictions... voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bref. Je suis heureux que mes écrits te plaisent et te fasse mourir de rire (personne ne retrouvera l'arme du crime comme ça.)  
J'ai toujours été irrésistible *tente de prendre une pose sexy*  
Tun : Je te propose MA définition de irrésistible... différente de la tienne apparemment... beurk...

* * *

**CaptainHolmes :** La suite est déjà écrite (c'est un mensonge mais j'aime vous laisser de faux espoirs. Je l'ai dit je suis méchant.) et j'essaie de poster un truc tous les samedis soirs à 00:00.

A ce moment, Nut allait éteindre son ordi et se coucher, mais il fit l'erreur d'actualiser sa page Internet sur . Quand soudainement...

* * *

**Peter Queen : **OK tu veux ma mort... Non mais j'ai compris... là je vais répondre (longuement... oui...) et tu vas me laisser une review... non ! Un review sur la partie 2 du chapitre 3 version 1.1 c'est ça hein ? HEIN ? JE TE CHERCHERAI, JE TE TROUVERAI, ET QUAND TU T'Y ATTENDRAS LE MOINS... Je mangerai une tranche de pain. Puis je te tuerai... lentement... puis je violerai ton cadavre. Puis je mangerai une deuxième tranche... parce que je suis trop un thug.  
Tun : Ou pas.

C'est l'heure de l'ouragan dans la face pour le Geek !

Je l'avoue, j'ai cherché « insultes de geek » pour ce truc... j'ai honte à présent. Un peu.

Je l'avoue, j'ai cherché sur répartie. com pour celui-là. C'est faux.  
Tun : Tu m'étonne, vu la tienne de répartie t'a pas cherché loin non plus.  
Non.  
Tun : Si.  
Non.  
Tun : Si  
Non.  
Tun : Tu fais chier.  
Ouais mais j'ai gagné. J'ai raison !  
Tun : NON !

C'est un pervers de base alors j'étais sensé en placer une comme ça quand même...

C'est pas Mathieu qui est flippant... c'est moi...  
Tun : Vu ta tête aussi...  
Je te hais  
Tun : c'est réciproque.

« Tu faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me faire chier là...  
Tun : Pourquoi je devrai arrêter ?  
Non mais... attends je vais t'expliquer... »  
Avoir des personnalités est bon pour l'inspiration, mais pas pour le moral.

C'est pour ça qu'après j'ai calmé le jeu avec le vendeur cool et tout et tout...

Sans commentaire.

Appelez la Maïf vite !

Je demande souvent aux cadavres comment ça va.

Rien de mieux que la franchise. Regarde : Narrateur ? Appela Nut.  
Ledit Narrateur arriva, le beau jeune homme demanda ce qu'il se passait.  
Narrateur t'es moche. Dit-il le plus violemment possible  
L'autre, blessé profondément dans son ego repartit les larmes aux yeux.  
Et voilà ! Maintenant il va la fermer pour 3 semaines ce qui est bien pour moi ! Conclusion : la franchise c'est cool. Pour vous en tout cas.

Nut vous présente : Son Geek thug :  
Tun déguisé en Geek : Avec quoi tu m'as drogué pour que je mettes ça ?  
Tu veux pas savoir...

Gloire au dieu chili. Qu'il nous bénisse en ce saint jour de Noël-chili ou on ouvrira des cadeaux-chili avant de manger de la dinde-chili pour ensuite faire la fête avec sa famille-pas chili... enfin j'espère pour toi quand même.

Bissel restera à jamais dans mon cœur. Même si tout le monde à l'air de l'avoir oublié... snif...

Il faut savoir partager... Et aussi goûter à tout !  
Patron : T'inquiète pas pour ça gamin...

Bah ça doit sûrement faire une fracture du crâne si le gosse ne portait pas de casque...

Répartie. Coooooom

Sluuuuurp. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire.

Ce truc est galèèère mais trop ! Limite c'est des instruments pour couler les gens sous l'eau (merci beaucoup Captain Obvious.) Et quelle figure de style (la flemme de revérifier)

Ceci est une révélation. Pour toi vu que j'ai déjà précisé plus haut que j'étais un gars. Nous sommes peu de mecs sur le fandom. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes.  
Tun : Et possiblement se serrer les cou*****

Désolé mais j'avais envie de la placer. Pardon.

THIS IS ART ! DON'T JUDGE ME ! TOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ! Pardon.

Moi c'est ce que mon père m'a dit la première fois que j'ai voulu faire du snowboard. Et pas du surf comme un pote m'a fait remarquer mais je l'emmerde parce que surf c'est plus court. Comme sa bite.

Il a une courte bibliothèque. Il compense avec un grand... dossier de vidéos. Je ne ferai pas cette blague trop prévisible.

Le Patron ordonna : Que le Geek tombe. Et le Geek tomba.

Trop tard. La place est prise.  
Geek : Au secours ! Il essaye de me manger !

J'ai dit et je répète : Some things are best forgotten.  
Et ta pétition ne me fait pas peur. Je la mange.

Ça c'est à cause de la gravité. Salope de gravité qui me laisse pas m'envoler trenquillement.

JE M'ACCORDE LES DROITS QUE JE VEUX MONSIEUR !

Je lui déjà donné t'inquiète !  
Hippie : C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
Type random : Oscar pourquoi ?

Cette review m'a l'air incomplète. ET J'AI DIT PAS DE REVIEW 1.1 QUI VA PAS ME LAISSER DORMIR !

* * *

J'ai enfin fini de répondre aux reviews ! Et je le répète Peter, s'il te plaît, fais toi un compte si tu veux faire des pavés c'est plus simple pour tout le monde !

A bientôt pour un vrai chapitre !


End file.
